Changes
by Scarlet Parade
Summary: Todos en la universidad de Fairy Tail saben que Natsu es el chico malo que participa en un famoso antro de peleas clandestinas, y también el típico chico del que Lucy se mantendría alejada. Peligroso, tatuado. Ella busca una nueva vida sin complicaciones. Pero cuando sus vidas se juntan, encontrarán en ellos mismos un refugio para mantenerse a flote... o hundirse para siempre.


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: Algunos de los personajes aquí escritos, como Natsu, no siguen la línea de personalidad descrita en el anime/manga. **

Todo en aquel lugar me pide que salga huyendo. Los gritos de los asistentes que balancean su dinero en el aire, bramando nombres; el sudor y las ganas vomitar. El corazón me late con fuerza en la cabeza, y parece que va a salirse del pecho. Otro luchador cae al suelo frío del ring improvisado, seguido de un coro de nuevos alaridos y aplausos. Me pongo de puntillas intentando ver entre las cabezas de la gente. El vencedor levanta el brazo en señal de victoria, y veo sangre en su cara. Diviso a mis dos mejores amigas intentando abrirse paso entre el mar de gente, y Levy me lleva con ella cuando coge mi mano. Estoy deseando que acabe la ronda, y me prometo a mi misma no mirar.

Aún no sé qué parte de mi misma aprobó la idea de que Levy y Juvia me arrastraran a aquel antro de peleas clandestinas lleno de hormonas, que se había convertido en su nueva obsesión.

-¿Estás bien, Lucy? -ríe Levy, queriendo hacerse oír entre todo ese ruido- No pareces estar muy contenta.

No.

-Perfectamente -miento, intentando sonar creíble. La miro, y juro planear metódicamente mi venganza cuando todo esto acabe. Ella tiene razón; no estoy hecha para esto.

Los últimos luchadores salen del ring y el público, de pronto, se queda en silencio. Intento ver de nuevo. Un hombre alto y fibroso, que da la impresión de estar hecho de chatarra de lo filoso que es, se ha subido al cuadrilátero. Todos parecen estar esperando a que diga algo. Se lleva el micrófono a los labios, y enseguida comprendo que es el maestro de ceremonias. No me había fijado hasta ahora.

-¡Espero que todos estéis disfrutando de esta noche! -el estruendo de la multitud se escucha por toda la sala ante las primeras palabras del locutor, que sonríe con satisfacción- Mantened los ojos bien abiertos, porque voy a presentaros al luchador más letal de esta noche. El que todos queréis. ¡Mantened las bragas en su sitio porque ha llegado el chico de fuego! ¡Natsu Dragneel!

Me estremecí cuando el público enloqueció de pronto. Los hombres agitan sus puños en el aire, y las mujeres gritan ansiosas, desenfrenadas. La gente parece haber perdido la cabeza, incluidas mis mejores amigas, que ahora animan entusiasmadas. Todos miran a un chico que camina al ring con un contoneo relajado y arrogante. Lleva una bata que tiene escrito "_Igneel_" en la parte posterior. No puedo ver bien hasta que las luces lo iluminan delante de mis narices.

Oh. Dios. Cabello desordenado. Sonrisa de niño. Musculoso. Y... peligroso.

Me mantengo rígida , intentando calmarme. Ya no sé qué es lo que me está poniendo tan nerviosa. Él se dirige al centro del cuadrilátero y mira a los asistentes. De repente, noto su mirada clavada en mi, y el mundo se detiene. Sonríe, con diversión, y el corazón me da un vuelco. Mi cerebro pide a gritos que aparte la mirada, porque aquel es el tipo de chico del que mantendría alejada el resto de mi vida. Tiene un tatuaje en su brazo y parte del hombro, y los abdominales cincelados y definidos. Los pantalones cortos cuelgan sobre sus caderas.

Al final es él quien corta el contacto visual y yo apenas me he dado cuenta de cuándo han presentado a su contrincante. Es más grande que él, como un armario empotrado. Sin embargo, no pierde la calma, parece incluso seguro de sí mismo. Los dos se saludan chocando los puños y el locutor hace una señal para que la pelea empiece. Mi corazón se detiene.

Natsu tomó la iniciativa con el primer movimiento y su rival adoptó una posición defensiva. Apenas logró esquivar el golpe, el cual chocó con fuerza contra su mandíbula. La multitud rugió. El _armario empotrado _sacudió la cabeza y se limpio la sangre que empezaba a brotar del labio. La pelea continuó y los dos saltaban, en guardia. De pronto, dos hombres que se colocaron delante bloquearon mi vista. La disputa enardeció los ánimos de la gente.

Para cuando conseguí ver el ring de nuevo, el oponente de Natsu cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Todos corearon su nombre cuando el maestro de ceremonias levantó el brazo del victorioso chico de pelo rosado. Un poco de sangre sale de su labio inferior.

Y entonces su mirada se choca de nuevo con la mía, esta vez durante un periodo más corto de tiempo. Siento un escalofrío, volviendo a intentar personar con claridad. Tengo la necesidad de alejarme de él, porque todo en él; su postura, su sonrisa, sus tatuajes, me dicen que no es el chico que mis amigas me aconsejarían, ni tampoco el que mi padre querría, ni la persona que me llamaría para preguntarme cómo estoy o me enviaría rosas. Todo me indica _peligro._

El primer día de la orientación de clases de segundo curso en la universidad Fairy Tail comenzó el lunes y, después de todo, no fue tan malo. Levy está conmigo, por lo que no necesito nada más. Bueno, sí. Encajar. Nos encantan nuestros profesores, y, por suerte, no me parece que sea tan duro. Para mí es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad. Rostros desconocidos por el pasillo, ojos bien abiertos. Es como cuando te regalan algo nuevo y brillante y te mueres de ganas por usarlo, pero es tan perfecto que te da miedo tocarlo. Me gustaría fotografiar ese momento. La gente no sabe nada de ti, no hay rumores, ni mezquindades, ni dramatismos. A veces es incluso mejor pasar desapercibida.

Mis pensamientos se disipan como una nube de polvo cuando recibo un mensaje de texto de Levy en medio del pasillo. Quiere que coma con ella, e incluso me ha reservado un asiento. Para cuando llego, los estudiantes ya han empezado a llenar la cafetería. Mi mejor amiga me saluda desde una mesa ubicada unos metros más allá. Y no está sola. Me dejo caer en una silla libre junto a ella, y hago inventario de las personas que hay en la mesa. Creo que un par de chicos son del equipo de fútbol, y también está la perfecta compañera de cuarto de Levy, la cual parece un modelo de _Victoria Secret_. Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Hay otra chica que no conozco, la cual está concentrada en su comida. De vez en cuando ríe ante los comentarios que su compañero de al lado le susurra. Me encanta esa imagen. Con cuidado, saco de la mochila un bloc de dibujo y, dejando a un lado la bandeja de comida, empiezo a dibujarlos. Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa a los presentes.

-Hola, tú -Levy me devuelve la sonrisa y me mira. Ella es guapa, pequeña, y bastante inteligente. Su temperamento alegre es casi contagioso- ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Bien. Esto no está tan mal -esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad. Me concentro en los trazos y todo lo demás desaparece alrededor. Aquellos dos chicos, que poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en mi dibujo, parecían tener un química especial. Necesitaba plasmar eso en el papel.

Hace ya un par de días que Levy y Juvia me llevaron a aquel sitio de peleas clandestinas, en busca de _diversión._ Había estado intentando dibujar el momento en el que aquel chico saltó al ring, con las luces bailando sobre su cuerpo. Pero hay algo que se me escapa. Muerdo la parte superior del lápiz, nerviosa, e intento centrarme.

Desvío un momento la mirada hacia alguien que acaba de entrar en la cafetería. Bueno, son varios los que acaban de entrar, pero me concentro en uno solo, que me resulta familiar. Le miro desde abajo. Tiene una postura relajada, que afirma seguridad. También unas caderas estrechas, y vaqueros desgastados. Deslizo la mirada lentamente. La camiseta se le ajusta perfectamente al cuerpo, y a su amplio y duro pecho. Puedo ver un poco de su tatuaje en su bíceps. Tiene una media sonrisa de niño, remarcada por un hoyuelo. El cabello revuelto y... Y de pronto caigo en la cuenta de quién es; me viene la imagen a la mente de cuando lo vi por primera vez en el cuadrilátero. Y no me puedo creer que este allí de nuevo. Parpadeo varias veces, para cerciorarme de que no es un sueño. O una pesadilla.

El caso es que allí está él, y ahí estaba yo. Y es lo único que pude ver por unos momentos. El dibujo, los intercambios de miradas, las barreras de falsedad, las sonrisas fingidas, la desconfianza; se desvanecieron cuando vi su rostro.

Todos piensan que las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo, pero la verdad es que las cosas realmente buenas suceden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar con los míos, y parece que susurran, _¿nos conocemos?_ Y a lo mejor es imposible que lo recuerde pero yo deseo que lo haga. Porque todo lo que puedo ver es su silueta al otro lado de la cafetería. Levy me mira, pero no me importa. Él enarca una ceja, rezumando rebeldía. Y entonces...

Entonces el momento se desvanece y, cuando el chico mira a sus amigos, se dirigen hacia otra mesa. Bajo la mirada repentinamente, y Levy tira de mi brazo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -ríe, divertida y yo frunzo el ceño, enfrascándome de nuevo en el bloc. Había encontrado mi línea de visión antes.

-Nada -tuerzo el gesto, arrugando un poco la nariz.

-¡Lo acabas de hacer! -me señala, y yo la miro, sorprendida.

-¿El qué?

-Ese gesto -resopla-. Te conozco desde que éramos niñas. Siempre haces eso cuando mientes.

Tuve ganas de que la tierra me tragase y desaparecer con ella. Sin embargo, trate de parecer indiferente, calmada. La modelo de _Victoria Secret _se inclinó hacia adelante, interesada.

-Ten cuidado -me advierte. Le dirijo una mirada interrogante, sin saber de lo que me está hablando. Ella se inclina aún más hacia mi-. Levy me dijo que eres una chica inteligente, Lucy. Y Natsu, el chico al que estabas mirando de _esa forma_, no tiene muy buena reputación. Dicen que estuvo en un centro de acogida, y pegó a su primer padre. Además, si caes en su juego solo te convertirías en una chica más del asiento trasero de su coche.

-No sé de qué me hablas -sigo aparentando indiferencia, concentrada en la sombra que se forma bajo la nariz de la chica que estoy dibujando.

Levy pone la cara que ponía siempre que estaba analizando una situación. Nos mira a ambas, y luego a aquel chico, de reojo. Abre la boca, pero luego la cierra de nuevo.

-Le estabas mirando -dice finalmente, con cara de circunstancia. Yo niego con la cabeza de forma sosegada. Ella se encoge de hombros-. Bueno, él es popular por participar en el club de lucha clandestino. Es como adentrarse en tierra hostil y misteriosa -Levy esboza una sonrisa y, por un momento, creo que se está burlando de mí-. Y desconocida.

-Pero si pegó a su padre de acogida es peligroso -afirma la compañera de habitación de mi amiga-. O loco.

Puede que tuviera razón. Aunque, después de todo, yo sabía muy bien que los rumores no tenían por qué ser ciertos. Sin embargo, planeaba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, hacer caso a mi cerebro y olvidar a ese chico. Lo más inteligente en ese momento es mantenerme en silencio, y eso es lo que hago. El silencio el fácil, viene solo hacia mí.

Me doy cuenta de que apenas he probado la comida, pero ni siquiera tengo hambre. Solo quiero ponerme una canción de _The Cure _a todo volumen en mi habitación y relajarme, dejar que el ritmo me meza.

De todas formas parece que el cielo nunca escucha mis plegarias, porque veo a Natsu acercarse a nuestra mesa cuando los demás están acabando de comer. ¿De verdad? Sí, se está acercando. Arrastra una silla y la coloca al revés en frente de mi, sentándose a horcajadas. Clava sus ojos hambrientos y salvajes en los míos, y estoy sorprendida, pero me mantengo rígida, desafiándole con la mirada. Esperaba que se marchase, pero se queda.

-Tu nombre -dice, con voz ronca. Enarco una ceja ante su brusquedad-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Toda la mesa se ha quedado en silencio. Los demás intentan mantenerse ocupados.

-Lucy -respondo simplemente, y mi aparente falta de interés parece, no solo sorprenderlo, sino divertirle.

-Lucy -sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, como si saboreara mi nombre. Su mirada se clava en la mía. No puedo entender de qué manera está absorbiendo mi espacio, absorbiéndome. Y no puedo entender la manera en la que le estoy pidiendo a mi corazón que deje de latir de esa forma. Sus ojos son ardientes cuando me mira, y esa forma oscura en la que pronuncia mi nombre, con deseo.

-Lucy -repite, algo más bajo, mientras se acerca a mi asiento. Apoya una mano en la mesa, agachándose cerca de mi oído, sonriendo -. Soy Natsu.

Me estremezco y, antes de que me dé cuenta sus grandes manos toman mi bloc de dibujo. Intento arrebatárselo, pero es demasiado tarde, ya se ha incorporado rápidamente, y una carcajada resuena en su amplio pecho. Me doy cuenta de que lo ha visto. Sin poder evitarlo, minutos antes, había comenzado a dibujarle sentado en aquella mesa de la cafetería. Su cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, y su sonrisa de niño mientras su amigo hacia un compañero. Había dibujado ese momento como una fotografía congelada en el tiempo. Mis mejillas adoptaron miles de tonos rojos, teñidos de frustración. De frustración porque los haya cogido sin permiso.

-¡Son mis dibujos! -me levanto de un salto, con el ceño fruncido y él no pone resistencia cuando le quito el bloc. Estoy tan nerviosa que las palabras salen solas de mi boca- ¿Es que estás acostumbrado a invadir el espacio personal de todas las desconocidas?

-Solo de mis desconocidas favoritas -esboza esa divertida sonrisa ladeada que indica que se está burlando de mi.

Quise golpearle o gritarle. O ambas cosas.

-No eres mi tipo -entorno los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada-. No me interesas.

-¿Dónde te enseñaron a mentir tan mal? -arrastra las palabras, y otra vez aparece ese estúpido hoyuelo. Le dedico una mirada asesina, mordiéndome el labio inferior y manteniendo el silencio. Finalmente se separa- Ya nos veremos

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y, antes de que me dé cuenta, se marcha de la cafetería junto con un tipo musculoso y grande, de aspecto amenazante y un cabello negro que recorre su espalda. E, incluso unos minutos después, recuerdo su mano cerca de la mía, su presencia a mi lado, deshaciéndome. Como cuando empieza la primera página de algo lleno de complicaciones, algo que te arrastra hondo y de lo que quieras liberarte.

_Todos piensan que las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo, pero la verdad es que las cosas realmente buenas suceden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _Y la realidad de esas cosas buenas es quetraen consigo infinidad de nubes grises.

**Pensé y reflexioné mucho sobre esta historia, y al final decidí subirla. Quería profundizar en algunos de los tópicos de la novela y convertir a Lucy y a Natsu en personajes que, lejos de lo que aparentan ser a los ojos de todo el mundo, son mucho más que eso. Espero que disfrutéis con la historia. **


End file.
